fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alicia Heartwing
Alicia Heartwing is actually an adventurer. She visited Fiore temporarly, however she stayed there to continue her journey. She is known as the "princess of Angeliyn" by her hometown, possibly because her ancestor is Princess Lumina DeCosmo. Personality She is shy, quiet yet she seems to have a adventurous and spunky behavior, this was shown later on. She can get a little boy-crazy, but tries to hide it. However, she does get into a jealous and a bit aggressive mode when she's around Juvia, which ends up in fights due to their rivalry, but they are similar. (However, her Edolas counterpart is sarcastic, hot-tempered and flirty.) Appearance She has long straight and flipped up black hair, has dark brown eyes, is african american, and she seems to be wearing glasses. Her main outfit consists of a sky blue striped midriff short-sleeved shirt with pink hearts, a ruffled denim skirt, blue over-the-knee socks and dark blue boots. She is even big breasted and curvaceous like Lucy. Some males find her attractive, but some are perverted, which does makes Alicia uncomfortable. She even wears skimpier clothes later on, like Lucy, but she tends to keep herself covered. However, a distinct part of her behind her neck is a rare birthmark known as the "Radiora" mark. Biography TBA Relationships 'Lucy' She became Lucy's best friend. 'Juvia' Alicia and Juvia strongly dislike each other due to the fact they both have a crush on the same guy. However, they do team up some times which they both describe their friendship as "frienemies". 'Gray' Alicia has a huge crush on Gray. She later became his love interest. 'Rhonda Everlove' Rhonda was the first person Alicia met when she came to Fiore. Rhonda was also the one who introduced her into going to Fairy Tail, and she constantly gives Alicia skimpy clothing. Equipment Like Lucy, she has Celestial spirits in her keys. Plus, she can fly on a staff called the wing staff 'Celestial Fairies' *'Celestial Fairy, Mira' TBA *'Celestial Fairy, Angel' TBA *'Celestial Fairy, Bloom' TBA *'Celestial Fairy, Rose' TBA *'Celestial Fairy, Ember' TBA 'Celestial Angel' * 'Celestial Angel, Breeze' TBA *'Celestial Angel, Luna' TBA 'Celestial Pixies' * 'Celestial Pixies, Tune and Melody' They were Alicia's first celestial pixies. She met and made a contract with them nearby Fataxie, the village of pixies. * 'Celestial Pixie, Wishie' TBA * 'Celestial Pixie, Lucky' Alicia obtained Lucky from a challenge. She had a rough start with Lucky, but they get along shortly after. Even though things can be a bit stubborn at times. * 'Celestial Pixie, Keypie' She obtained this celestial spirit when she took a job for going to find a rare flower and defeat a dangerous thorn monster for a couple, and the reward was 90,000 bits. She asked Lucy to come, but when she read the flyer, Lucy refused to go. However, Lucy didn't read the flyer all the way through. Because not only they receive 90,000 coins but they also get a gate key afterwards. Lucy regrets this afterwards, due to the fact Alicia obtained another cute celestial spirit. * 'Celestial Pixie, Lullaby' Lullaby was originally Kimon's celestial spirit, however she had a different appearance before. Lullaby is a baby celestial pixie, therefore Alicia takes great care of Lullaby and often plays with her. Lullaby has good use of powers. Lullaby calls Alicia "mama". 'Other Celestial Spirits' *'Kano, Celestial Cat boy' She loves this Celestial spirit and due to the fact that his appearance is attractive and that he is the second strongest. When Kano gets flirty at Alicia, she sometimes likes it or she most of the time trying stop him from flirting and to focus on attacking. *'Aero, Celestial Knight' TBA *'Ryo, Celestial Cat boy' TBA *'Duskwing, Wind Maker' TBA 'Requip Connection' Alicia also requips with her female celestial spirits, it is said to be rare to mages. (See Below) Dark Requip Connection Alicia was recently possessed by the Eiireth siblings, mages who hypnotize others successfully. She was given half of Lucky's powers and the requip connection with Darlah and Dareth's dark energy. Alicia regained her own control and her powers. However, she regret putting everyone in danger , because of this, she runs away and stays away from the Fairy Tail Guild for a few days. 'Wing Staff' She rides on this staff frequently in the air, but it also has powers when in battle. It's appearance is a red heart with wings on the sides that expands when flying. Its appearance changes into a somewhat scepter-like appearance, but it still flies. Abilities Seen above, her wing staff produces Light powers. Gallery Ali's ft outfit main.png|Full Body Alicia Alicia 2nd outfit.png Alicia's 3rd outfit.png Alicia FT new outfit.png Alicia FT 9 main.png Alicia's FT swimsuit pro.png|Alicia's Swimsuit Requip Connection Outfits Alicia requip Tune and Melody.png|Tune and Melody requip Trivia Category:Female Category:Characters